Patapon: Cień przeszłości
Jest to gra w której bohaterem jest Heros w masce który nosi imie jakie mu nadaliśmy. Walczymy z dawnymi Mrocznymi Bohaterami, Arkosem i Tylianami plemieniem podlegającym pod Arkosa. Nowości -Astropon przewiduje bonusy na daną mapę i pogodę -Brak rzadkich bossów -Nowe klasy: Katiray(patapon z podwójnym mieczem), Derio(druid który leczy, walczy kosturem i wspomaga swoje ataki magią) -Cykl dnia i nocy(misje raz występują w dźień a raz w nocy, nie zmienia się podczas misji) -Brak systemu zwiększania poziomu takiego jak w trójce -W Drzewie Mater jest oddzielna jednostka Bohater, gdzie można zmieniać jego klasy poprzez rozwijanie innych -misje z armią lub solo -siła naszych pataponów(zwykłych) zmniejszona do patapon 2 oprócz ilości Pż Fabuła/Misje Prologthumb|Arkos Na początku wybieramy jednego z trzech bohaterów jak w trójce. Następnie czeka nas odparcie ataku sił Arkosa. Podczas walki z samym Arkosem upadamy z muru, uderzamy się w głowę i tracimy przytomność. (W tej misji tylko stukamy PON) Rozdział pierwszy Nasz bohater budzi się w środku miasta nie pamiętając niczego wtym swego imienia. Tutaj właśnie mu je nadajemy. Pytając przechodzącego patapona dowiadujemy się, że niejaki Arkos przejął władzę. Wtedy widzimy strzępki walki. Gdy już zrozumieliśmy powagę sytuacji udajemy się do swojego starego domu.' '''Tam zbiera potrzebny ekwipunek i idziemy na trening. Bohater postanawia oddać duszę Wszechmogącemu i chce by ten poprowadził go do zwycięstwa nad Arkosem i wyzwoleniem plemienia. Poligon doświadczalny Nauka ataku i marszu W tej misji pokierujemy naszym bohaterem by przejść tor przeszkód marszem i atakiem. Nauka obrony W tej misji będziemy musieli się tylko bronić. I to tyle. Czarny las demencji Szukanie przyjaciół W lesie podobno ukrywają się Patapony sprzeciwiające się tyranii Arkosa. Poszukaj ich! Gdy je znajdziesz będziesz mógł chodzić na misje z armią(tak jak w 2-jce) i solo. Znajdujemy też Hatapona który decyduje się dołączyć do wyprawy. thumb|Pajęraton- jego klasą jest Piekron Dalsza przeprawa Idąc dalej przez las znajdujemy obóz sił Arkosa. Gdy niszczymy obozowisko uwalniamy porwaną przez żołnierzy... Meden. Jednak nasze szczęście nie trwa długo, ponieważ wkrótce pojawia niejaki Pajęraton. Rozpoczyna on z nami walkę, lecz my rzecz jasna wygrywamy. W końcu znika. Wracając z misji przychodzi Pajęraton. Gdy jednak chcemy go zaatakować mówi, żebyśmy odłożyli broń i porozmawiali poważnie. Wyzywa nas na pojedynek na Stepach Bladego Świtu. Nowe Patapolis!!! Po ukończeniu Meden wysyła nas do starego Patapolis. Znajdziemy tam: Drzewo Mater(tylko do ewolucji pataponów i zmieniania ich klas), koszary, ognisko, bibliotekę(możemy obejrzeć kartotekę każdego Cudu, Przyzwania, postaci,mini-bossów,bossów i terenów), obelisk, paraget(z nowymi bohaterami), Astropon i minigry. Meden opowiada nam o Arcybiesach które zostały teraz uwięzione, ale ich dawni Mroczni Bohaterowie jeszcze za czasów Czterech Wielkich Bohaterów z Patapońskich Legend nadal żyją i chcą się z niewiadomych przyczyn szczególnie zemścić się na naszym bohaterze. (Astropon może powiedzieć nam jaka pogoda jest na danej planszy i powiedzieć ustawienia gwiazd które dadzą nam bonusy na niektórych planszach) Stepy Bladego Świtu Wyzwanie Nieumiarkowanego Pająka Pajęraton powita nas przed zbiorem wież. Od razu zapyta nas: Wiedzieć czy niewiedzieć? Możemy mu odpowiedzieć: -Chcę wiedzieć.(mówi nam jak grać w tą kontrę) -Nie chcę wiedzieć.(nie mówi nam jak grać w tą kontrę) -Że co? (na to odpowie nam: Czy powiedzieć ci jak w to się gra. Będziemy mogli odpowiedzieć tak lub nie.) Po powiedzeniu nam jak w to się gra lub nie mówi: Tak więc zaczynamy! Zasady są tu jak w kontrze: Oko w oko z Patapon 3. Gdy próbujemy wrócić do Patapolis Pajęraton zaczepia nas nachwilę. Mówi, że jesteśmy mocno ze sobą związani. My możemy: -Zapytać w jakim sensie.(Pajęraton zaśmieje się i zniknie) -Po prostu odejść.(nic się nie dzieje) -Powiedzieć, że kłamie.(Pajęraton powie, że pomyliliśmy się i wkrótce ujrzymy konsekwencie swojego związania) Ruiny Rychłego Końca Złowieszczy Dodonga Na tym poziomie po prostu walczymy z naszym pierwszym bossem, Dodongą. Straszliwy Majidonga Na tym poziomie walczymy z Majidongą. Odblokowane po pokonaniu Dodongi. Legendarny Kachidonga Na tym poziomie walczymy z Kachidongą. Odblokowane po pięciokrotnym pokonaniu Majidongi. Przerywnik Heros udaje się do Patapolis. Tam widzi strzępki swojej pamięci sprzed upadku. A mianowicie widzi trzy patapony i siedem latających istot. Udaje się do Meden i pyta co to może oznaczać. Ta opowiada mu o Czterech Wielkich Bohaterah z Patapońskich Legend i uwięzieniu Arcybiesów. Wybrzeże Morza Daiden Patapony, Pająk i ośmiornica. Idąc wybrzeżem walczymy oddziałami Tylianów poczym spotykamy, Pajęratona rozmawiającego z człowiekiem w masce ośmiornicy. Gdy jednak nas spostrzegli rozgorzała walka w której rzecz jasna zwyciężamy. Gdy Pajęraton i ośmiornica odchodzą ten drugi mówi, że nazywa się Oktowis i jeszcze popamiętamy go. Pogoń za chciwym Oktowisem W przerywniku widzimy Oktowisa znów rozmawiającego z Pajęratonem. Oktowis pragnie najwyraźniej coś zdobyć. Coś co jest cenniejsze i wspanialsze niż wszystkie skarby ziemi. Pajęraton mówi mu, żeby był spokojny, dostanie to co chce a Arkos będzie zadowolony. Jednak po dłuższym śledzeniu(w tej misji pataponom nie wolno wpaść w szał) Mroczni Herosi posyłają na nas cyklopy, sami zaś uciekają. Dalej podążając ich śladem Oktowis podchodzi do wielkiej katapulty którą nazywa swoim skarbem i zaczyna z niej wyrzucać wielkie płonące kule. My jednak niszczymy machinę a Oktowis klęka i krzyczy, że jesteśmy potworami i zaczyna opłakiwać "skarb". W końcu Pajęraton nakłania go do ucieczki. Oktowis wstaje i owi, że spotkamy się w Lagunie Gorącej Wody na pojedynek. Przerywnik Meden mówi nam, że kiedyś Oktowis był wspaniałym reformatorem, lecz by "ulepszyć to co jeszcze nie ulepszone" skusił się na propozycję Arcybiesa Uczciwości i stał się chciwym Oktowisem. Laguna Gorącej Wody Wspaniały pojedynek na armaty Nasze Patapony wchodzą na statek naprzeciw statku Oktowisa. Ten nas pyta: Czy wiecie jak się gra w typowy pojedynek artyleryjski. MOżemy odpowiedzieć: -Tak, nie musisz mi tego tłumaczyć.(Oktowis odpowiada: I tak na to nie zasługujesz) -Nie. Wytłumaczysz mi to?(Oktowis odpowie: Uderzasz dzwignię.) Zasady tej gry są takie same jak Bitwy rakietowej w Patapon 3. Gdy wygrywamy Heros wraca do Patapolis. Po drodze spotyka Oktowisa który mówi mu, że pomimo wygranej to on i tak zdobędzie wszystko co rzadkie i cenne. Możemy mu odpowiedzieć: -Żyjesz tylko iluzją. -Masz rację. -(milczenie) Niezależnie co mu odpowiesz on ci powie, że widział co my nie widzieliśmy i wie o nas więcej niż my sami. W końcu znika. Zatoka Śmiertelnej Zarazy Wielki Krakenthumb|221px|Lewiatan Jest to potwór z Patapon 2 pojawiający się w opowiastce. Morski wąż Refukius Jest to wąż morski. Pojawia się po pokonaniu Karakena. Niezwyciężony Lewiatan Jest to Lewiatan. Możemy z nim walczyć po pięciokrotnym pokonaniu Refiuksa. Zdradzieckie Bagna Czarnego Jadu Przeprawa przez mokradła Na początku walczymy z Tylianami. Potem spotykamy nowego mini-bossa: węża błotnego. I to wszystko. Przerywnik Gdy Pajęraton i Oktoswis doszli do bagien wywiązał się dialog: Pajęraton: Drogi Oktowisie. Pora na spotkanie starych przyjaciół! "Z cienia wychodzi nowy Mroczny Heros w masce hydry." Oktowis: Ach! Toż to Hydron! Dalej scenka się urywa. Hydra wpuszcza jad i katastrofa wieży Idąc dalej i pokonując resztę wężów błotnych widzimy kilka fortec Tyliańskich. Idąc dalej widzimy wielką wieżę, lecz nagle spada na nas klatka. Nie mogąc się wydostać podchodzą do nas Hydron, Oktowis i Pajęraton. Mówią, że tu jest koniec naszej podróży i, że stanie co ma się stać a Wszechmogący przegra bitwę z sam wie czym. W końcu Mroczni Herosi każą ostrzeliwać klatkę. My jednak zaczynamy ją atakować więc Mroczni uciekają wgłąb wieży. My się oswobadzamy i zaczynamy atakować basztę. W końcu fortyfikacja wali się. My musimy szybko zagrać piosenkę PON-PATA-PON-PATA, żeby uniknąć obrażeń. Udajemy się dalej, aż kończymy poziom. Przerywnik Mroczni Bohaterowie wygrzebują się z głębi ruin. Pajęraton i Oktowis obwiniają za wszystko Hydrona który się wścieka na obu i każe im się uspokoić. Nagle wkracza Heros. Możemy powiedzieć: -Kłócicie się jak na jarmarku.(Oktowis odpowie nam:"Interesujące") -(milczeć) -I jak się czujecie?(Hydron sarkastycznie odpowie: "Świetnie.") Dalej Hydron mówi nam o tym, że wyzywa nas na pojedynek. Odbędzie on się na Moczarach Wielkiego Nieszczęścia. Moczary Wielkiego Nieszczęścia Pojedynek z pyszną hydrą Hydron przy wejściu nas wita. Pyta najpierw czy wiemy jak tu się walczy czy chcemy się nauczyć. Gdy mu odpowiadamy, że chcemy się nauczyć wyjmuje on księgę i zaczyna cytować. Zaczyna się walka którą my oczywiście wygrywamy. Mroczni odchodzą bez słowa. '''Zasady' W tej grze mamy zniszczyć fortecę. Po każdym zniszczeniu jakiegoś elementu fortecy uruchamia się system zabezpieczający np. cyklopy, atak z katapulty, uderzenie młotem. Drużyna która jako pierwsza zniszczy swoją fortecę wygra. Mroczne Grzęsawisko Strachu Roślina Shookle Na tym poziomie zmierzymy się z Shooklem. Pataponożerny Shooshookle Na tym poziomie zmierzymy się z Shooshookle. Odblokujemy po pokonaniu Shookla. Niepokonana hydra Na tym poziomie zmierzymy się z hydrą. Poziom odblokujemy po pięciokrotnym pokonaniu Shooshookla. Lodowe Szlaki Zemsty Powrót... Na początku poziomu widzimy Mrocznych Herosów rozmawiających z... Nęciłuską. Rozmawiają jak pozbyć się naszego Bohatera. Myślą nad wykorzystaniem Dellixanu by go zabić. W każdym bądź razie Mroczni odchodzą a nas czeka bitwa z Golemami Lodowymi, Lodowymi Salamandrami i Lodową Chimerą. Syreni śpiew Idąc dalej przez lodowe szlaki natrafiamy na Tylianów i fort(wielkości Wieży Zamieci) który okazuje się być Dellixanem. Wkrótce wielki kryształ na fortecy zostaje włączony nasza armia zaczyna się zbliżać do niego a patapony nie mogą atakować. Wtedy Tylianowie atakuje. Mroczni w tym czasie obradują w sąsiednim forcie. Nęciłuska wychodzi sprawdzić czy patapony już nie żyją. Gdy patrzy na naszego Bohatera przypomina sobie swojego ukochanego, więc postanawia wyłączyć kryształ a sama pomaga nam z licznymi siłami Tylian. Po powrocie do fortu Nęciłuska mówi, że Dellixan nie zadziałał i patapony uciekły. Jednak nie wie, że uratował się jeden Tylian. Góra Siedmiu Wichrów Uwodzenie syreny Idąc dalej spotykamy Mrocznych. Naprzeciw nam występuje Nęciłuska i mówi, że aby przejść dalej musimy ją pokonać. Jako wyzwanie wybiera wyścig. Przerywnik Po tej misji Nęciłuska upada i widzi przeszłość a konkretnie zdarzenie po tym jak Uberheros pokonał Arcybiesa Nieugiętości. Jednak całej sceny nie może zobaczyć. Czarne Lodowce Manboth Na tym poziomie zmierzymy się z Manbothem. Chwalebny Manboroth Na tym poziomie zmierzymy się z Manborothem. Poziom odblokujemy po pokonaniu Manbotha. Wielki Golem Lodu Agenemis Na tym poziomie stoczymy walkę z Aganamisem. Odblokowujemy po pięciokrotnym pokonaniu Manborotha. Kategoria:Fikcyjne Gry Patapon Kategoria:Patapon: Apokalipsa